Moods
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco Malfoy pode ser muitas coisas. Esteve nos braços de muitos amantes, e pode perceber quem ele realmente devia amar. AVISO: São vários oneshots que fazem parte da mesma história.
1. Moods

**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis. (Gih Kitsunesspblm)  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Moods.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Ship/Personagens:** Vários/Draco Malfoy.  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.  
**Avisos:** Vários pares, história única.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. 

**Moods.**

Todos sempre me chamaram de promíscuo,errado, louco e idiota. Talvez eu seja tudo isso e nada disso. Talvez eu quisesse carinho, vontade, amor, a única coisa que ganhei em minha vida dói ser deixado de lado.

Acredito que muitos concordem comigo, cada situação, cada indivíduo, cada lugar modifica a faceta dada aos outros. Um sonserino sabe melhor como ninguém disso.

Desde criança eu aprendi a esconder sentimento, mostrar a mesma face inexpressiva, deixar que as outras pessoas fizessem o julgamento. Hoje posso ver com clareza a infinidade de Dracos que existiram, a infinidade pessoas que eu fui e as tantas aflorações de personalidades que se encontram em mim.

Alguns dos relacionamentos que tive me modificaram no que sou hoje, e não posso dizer que me arrependo de nenhum deles... 


	2. Servidão

**Servidão.**

A primeira espécie de amor que eu recebi foi a de meu pai. Amor que só existe enquanto tudo se encaixa no lugar, quando sua vontade própria desaparece e só resta aquela consciência cuidadosamente mãe era uma boneca de cera, mula reprodutora e qualquer educação que ela me deu ficou no fundo da mente infantil. Em casa todas as minhas memórias são dele.

Lucius Malfoy era o perfeito cavalheiro, o nobre indiferente e de palavra, seus modos sempre corretos, sempre afinados ao dever familiar. Seus sentimentos escondidos numa capa de poder, realeza, dinheiro e crueldade fria e doce. Nunca o vi sorrir, nunca recebi um abraço, o frio de seus olhos, e a quentura de sua mão eram as únicas coisas que senti de meu pai.

Agora nada disso importa, ele está morto, enterrado e no inferno. Ele me fez sua cria, sua carne, osso e ideologia. Hoje posso ver seus cabelos ao vento, sua mente longe, seus olhos quase mortos e sua escolha de me mandar embora, de me dar à chance de ser livre da Guerra, do Lord, de uma família puro-sangue.

Mas ele sabia que eu nunca seria livre, que eu nunca me libertaria, que estaria sempre vinculado a ele, debaixo de seus pés, sempre a seu comando...porque um filho nunca se livra de seu pai. 


	3. Indiferença

**Indiferença. **

Em toda a minha infância, eu tive um único amigo, Blaise esteve presente durante toda a minha criação, no meu crescimento forçado, no treinamento para Comensal, nos duros castigos, e nas poucas alegrias que me foram concedidas.

No entanto, nós sempre fomos indiferentes a nossos sentimentos, as coisas que compartilhamos, Blaise foi meu primeiro. Ele tirou minha virgindade de forma tão leviana, numa festa sonserina, quando estávamos no terceiro ano, um porre e eu acordei dolorido com ele nu ao meu lado.

Eu nunca fui romântico, mas achei que me lembraria da primeira vez. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, nem mesmo naquela manhã, eu não me importei, e ele também não, eu e Blaise éramos argolas de uma mesma corrente, nunca poderíamos nos separar, porque a unidade seria destruída, mas vivíamos nos vidas a roçar em qualquer coisa que se aproximasse o bastante, o próximo amante, a próxima namorada, o próximo dever.

Eu ainda o vejo, mas ele nunca me perdoou por me voltar contra nossos planos e ficar ao lado da luz. 


	4. Vingança

**Vingança. **

Potter podia ser o herói, podia fazer o que quiser e nunca levar castigos, ele podia ser a droga do quarto competidor do Torneio Bruxo, mas eu era Draco Malfoy e não ia deixar barato.

Eu sabia que Potter estava de caso com o lufa-lufa, eles passavam horas juntos e algumas vezes de maneira pouco pura, eles se encontravam pelos cantos e eu os vira muitas vezes.

Numa noite qualquer, embebedei Cedric e Victor, dizendo que eles precisavam relaxar antes das provas, que para vencer o menino-que-sobreviveu era necessário ter o corpo relaxado e são.

Eu me comportei como uma vadia, me jogando hora para um, ora para o outro, ambos estavam no limite para quem ficaria comigo, quando Krum decidiu que nós três podíamos nos divertir.

Ele me jogou em sua cama, a única de casal da embarcação, de barriga para cima e com Cedric em cima de mim, invertido, eu passei a chupá-lo sem a menor vergonha e ele me seguiu quando Victor guiou sua cabeça.

Eu sabia porque eu estava por baixo, o búlgaro o queria, e ele deixou claro quando, enfiou de uma vez na sua entrada apertada. Apesar da sensação incomoda, o álcool tirou a dor, e rapidamente nós três estávamos gemendo, eu me deixei levar, sabia que o único motivo de estar ali era para me vingar de Potter, queria tirar dele a única coisa que ele não podia ter. Nós invertemos as posições por toda à noite, de manha eu deixei os dois lá, não queria me envolver.

Quando Cedric morreu, eu fiquei com um peso, vi Potter chorar, vi seus medos, mas a única coisa que eu me lembrava era de que eu tinha comido o namorado do grande Harry Potter. 


	5. Preocupação

**Preocupação. **

Sempre fui protegido, nunca vi de fato o que acontecia comigo ou aos que orbitavam ao meu redor, meu pai me protegeu de Voldemort, minha mãe me protegeu de Belatrix, e Severus me protegeu de tudo.

Ele escolheu matar seu mentor para me proteger,escolheu cuidar de mim por todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts, e depois disso, escolhei me acolher em sua casa quando éramos foragidos, escolheu me levar para sua cama quando eu precisava de alguém.

Nossa relação era doentiamente estranha, eu sabia que Severus me via como um filho, mas meu desejo por um corpo quente que me protegesse, que me desse o único prazer que eu ainda podia ter, me levaram a pedir naquela noite, em que o diretor morreu, seu corpo contra mim.

Suas mãos me acariciando, tentando ver se eu estava machucado, seus olhos nos meus tentando descobrir meus pensamentos e se eu entraria em choque, seu corpo nu confortando, e abraçando, seu pênis tentando me trazer de volta a vida, estocando devagar, e me pedindo para lutar.

E quando ele morreu eu não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos, em seu corpo, eu me tranquei em seu quarto e me isolei do mundo, temendo que alguém me destruiria, que mais alguém soubesse de nosso segredo, mas me preocupando por nunca ter dito a ele como ele foi importante na minha recuperação. 


	6. Dor

**Dor. **

Severus e meu pai podiam achar que conseguiriam me proteger, eu nunca me preocupei comigo porque eles eram a rede de proteção, e eu os amava por isso, eternamente. Naquela noite, enquanto Severus se preparava para a batalha final, eu fui levado para seu quarto.

A mansão Malfoy era comandada por ele, e eu não tinha direito a nada do que por direito era meu. Quando entrei naquele quarto, percebi que o Lord estava tenso, mas ele não era mais aquela figura cobra dos últimos anos, mas sim um jovem Tom Riddle, próximo dos vinte e alguma coisa.

Ele não perguntou nada, arrancou minha roupas e me empurrou contra a parede de meu quarto, seu robe foi ao chão e aquele corpo gelado se juntou ao meu, seu nariz inalando em minha nuca, a boca mordendo ferozmente meu pescoço, e seu pênis entrando sem preparação, forte, bombeando rápido, sangue correndo por minhas pernas, e o sorriso sádico de seu rosto no espelho a nosso lado.

Ele saiu do quarto assim que gozou, eu fiquei caído ali por horas, até que alguma coisa me puxou de volta e eu estava nos braços de Potter, sendo levado pelo herói para longe.


	7. Selvageria

**Selvageria**

Quando Potter me soltou, eu fui carregado por dois homens, eu não os reconheci e nem podia, estavam claramente disfarçados. Pelos próximos três meses, eles cuidaram de mim, tanto dos ferimentos do corpo quanto da alma.

Remus e Sirius me acolheram em sua casa, e cuidaram de cada parte esfolada e dolorida que adquiri na mansão, cuidaram das queimaduras, dos constantes abusos dos estupros sofridos nas masmorras, os vestígios de tortura. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo diariamente, passando poções, pomadas, suas vozes roucas entoando os feitiços de cura, seus braços ao meu redor quando tinha pesadelos.

Assim que fiquei completamente curado e podia ajudar na arrumação da casa, percebi que eles eram um casal, que cuidavam um do outro e se amavam, eu fiquei sabendo que Lupin tinha fingido sua morte para poder salvar Sirius, resgatando-o do véu.

Numa noite qualquer, eu os peguei na sala, estavam claramente transando, eu sai correndo para meu quarto, e permaneci ali, debaixo das cobertas. No dia seguinte Sirius estava agindo diferente, ele me perguntou sobre minha preferência sexuais, sobre meus casos em Hogwarts, e eu entendi que ele me vira de noite.

Ele perguntou se eu estava me sentindo mal por causa daquilo, eu disse que não, ele me tocou o rosto de forma gentil e me puxou para seu colo no sofá. Sirius me beijou de forma selvagem, colando seu corpo ao meu, uma mão forte na minha nuca, me puxando para devorar-me todo. Eu não vi Remus chegar, mas suas mãos retirando minhas roupas, e seu corpo já nu me abraçando por trás quase me fizeram enlouquecer.

Eles não eram gentis, eram como labaredas queimando meu ser, mas Sirius deixou que eu o penetrasse, mas ele estava no comando, vindo tão rápido contra mim que quase não era possível. Ele penetrava Remus com a mesma intensidade, nós dois de quatro e Remus de barriga para cima, todos no sofá, numa velocidade louca, até que meu corpo se dissolveu e nós três estávamos aninhados no chão. 


	8. Loucura

**Loucura**

Fiquei mais uns dois meses com Remus e Sirius, e apesar de gostar dos dois, e ser imensamente grato por tudo, eles se amavam e eu não tinha o direito de fazê-los se separar. O sexo foi meu processo de cura, me fez viver novamente. Mas nada foi fácil quando eu sai de lá. Os Weasley ficaram responsáveis por mim, e a família sempre ficava tensa perto de mim.

Eu não liguei muito, porque só os gêmeos ficavam na casa durante o dia, e eles raramente saiam de seu quarto, depois que Fred quase morreu, George não o largava um minuto.

Parecia estar virando rotina, porque eu decidi tomar um banho de piscina, e eles estavam lá, a água revolta indicava outras atividades além de nadar, eu os peguei um com o outro, George ao que parecia com Fred apoiado contra a borda da piscina.

Eu ia ir embora, mas George me chamou e eu fui, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ele me pediu que sentasse na borda da piscina e eu obedeci, a voz dele era quase hipnó se aproximou de mim, suas mãos retiraram a sunga branca, e sua boca passou a estimular o pênis semi-ereto.

George continuava estocando o irmão, suas mãos firmes em minhas coxas, quando estava próximo de gozar, Fred parou e George puxou minhas pernas até que elas estivesse nos ombros dele, fazendo-me ficar deitado na borda.

Fred passou a penetrar com a língua minha entrada, alargando-a, e preparando-me com os dedos, eu não podia ver nenhum deles, só o seu me cegando, e aquela loucura de sensações pondo meu corpo em curto, mais uma vez minha pernas foram puxadas, até que eu estivesse dentro da piscina, a água gelada me fazendo murchar.

Mas eles não queriam isso, e Fred me puxou para seu colo, penetrando devagar até que estivesse totalmente dentro, eles se mexeram juntos, suas mãos nos ombros de Fred, sua respiração entrecortada até que ele gozou, e os outros continuaram, e eu gozei mais três vezes, por cada vez que gozava, era estimulado de novo.

Mais tarde acordei em minha cama, com um bilhete do lado.

" Sempre que quiser, na piscina, as duas horas. Fred e George." 


	9. Diversão

**Diversão. **

Algumas vezes eu aceitava esse convite dos gêmeos, mas eu ainda me sentia só, e era mais um casal com uma intimidade que me sufocava. Descobri que os Weasley mais velhos saiam todas as noites para ir numa boate, eles não levavam ninguém e voltavam de madrugada. Eu os segui um dia, eu não podia sair da casa, a menos que um deles me acompanhasse, então eu roubei a capa de invisibilidade de Potter e fui com eles.

O lugar era mal iluminado, na verdade quase breu total, mas as músicas eram de bom gosto, rock, jazz e blues se revezavam, quando eu ia me distanciar dos ruivos, Bill me agarrou pela cintura, seus dedos puxaram a capa e eu me senti como uma criança pega no flagra.

- Era só pedir se queria vir conosco, mas já que está aqui...- Charlie me puxou para um canto mais escuro do que os outros, caímos num sofá ou pelo menos parecia um.

Ele fez um feitiço estranho e eu passei a ver no escuro, várias pessoas estavam transando ali, outras apenas olhando em volta, bebendo. Bill trouxe um appletini para mim e para Charlie vinho, eles estavam um de cada lado, as mãos em minhas coxas, brincando com o pano calça.

Eu realmente me diverti naquela noite, ambos eram engraçados, me contando sobre as pessoas a nosso redor, os casos, as traições, os casais, naquele lugar várias pessoas estavam se divertindo, homens com homens, mulheres com mulheres, casais hetero, e ménages. Apesar de todo o sexo, nós ficamos apenas conversando, e rindo, era a primeira vez que eu não transava de cara com alguém.

Bill e Charlie passaram a ser meus amigos, e nós saiamos sempre, mas despertou a atenção do mais novo dos Weasley.


	10. Briga

**Briga. **  
Ronald Weasley nunca gostou de mim, nem mesmo quando eu lhe ofereci amizade depois da guerra, eu já estava me dando bem com quase toda a família, mas ele não, Potter também se mantinha longe, mas ele era outra história.

Eu nunca falava com ele, passava quieto e saia de sua presença, ele tentara diversas vezes me bater, mas os gêmeos ou Bill e Charlie sempre nos separavam, eu não entendia aquela raiva, se todo mundo me aceitava, porque ele deveria se irritar com a minha presença?

Eu estava sozinho em casa quando ele me empurrou para seu quarto, me perguntando porque os irmãos ficavam defendo o Comensal que matou a irmãzinha deles. Então ele me empurrou com força, e eu bati na parede, sem ligar para isso, empurrei ele também, nos dois caímos no chão quando ele escorregou e me puxou junto.

Bati com força em seu peito, mas quando achei que ele simplesmente ia me socar, ele puxou minha nunca com força, beijando meus lábios com agressividade, mordendo-os, apertando com força minha cintura. Eu acho que foi só a tensão do momento, porque ele me largou, nós rolamos um para cada lado, eu sai do quarto batendo a porta e ele ficou no chão apenas rindo.

Pelo menos ele parou de implicar, fazia brincadeiras maliciosas as vezes, mas nada que não pudesse contornar, o engraçado foi que na festa de um ano depois da Guerra ele me chamou de canto e pediu um favor, muito estranho. 


	11. Timidez

**Timidez. **

Eu nunca fui tímido, posso ter sido reprimido, mas nunca me escondi do que queria, quando Ronald me pediu para fazer um favor, eu disse que sim, então enquanto a festa acontecia no andar de baixo eu fui até o quarto dele. Neville estava sentado na cama, visivelmente bêbado, eu me aproximei perguntado onde Ron estava, ele sorriu e me agradeceu por fazer aquilo, eu não entendi a princípio, mas quando retirou suas roupas se encolheu em um canto, foi fácil adivinhar.

Eu ia matar o Weasley!

Mas eu não podia sair agora, eu raramente era o ativo, a maior parte de meus amantes simplesmente me tomava e eu não ligava para aquilo. Só que Neville era tímido e virgem, então eu teria de tomar as rédeas. Tirei minha roupas também, ele por baixo dos olhos passou a me olhar, eu o deitei na no chão para que tivéssemos mais espaço. Era estranho, mas eu também me senti tímido.

—Você pode ir mais rápido Malfoy, o Nev não é virgem, só está na seca por algum tempo.

Eu congelei quando vi Percy encostado a porta, ele nunca vinha a Toca, e quando vinha o clima continuava pesado com a família, mesmo depois dele ter salvado Fred. Eu congelei, mas Neville empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, e a expectativa de ser observado estava me matando, eu virei nossos corpos, para que ficássemos de lado, e Percy pudesse observar, desci mordendo o corpo de Neville, e comecei uma boquete, ele estava se contorcendo no chão, vi que Percy se masturbava nos vendo, e eu passei a investir mais vigorosamente na carne dura.

Os dois gozaram quase juntos, enquanto limpava o gozo do baixo ventre de Neville, não vi a porta abrir, estava concentrado e excitado demais, eu preparei com o próprio sêmen a entrada apertada, ele gemia descontroladamente, mas suas mãos ainda estavam cerradas ao lado do corpo.

Quando estava prestes a entrar vi que o senhor Weasley nos observava, seus olhos brilhando, mas parado ao lado de Percy, hipnotizado. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas senti que eu era o único que podia ser ativo ali, Percy e Arthur ambos com os rostos corados, olharam para o chão quando eu os encarei, então eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer.

Deixei Neville no chão convoquei as roupas deles, nus, eu me abaixei na frente deles, minha mão estimulava Arthur e minha boca Percy, os dois ofegavam baixinho, mantendo tudo dentro de si. Chamei Neville e empurrei sua boca para a virilha de Percy, concentrei-me em chupar o senhor Weasley, rápido o bastante para fazê-lo gemer, mas não para fazê-lo gozar.

Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, porque eram três homens gostosos ali, cada um de sua maneira, e eu não era o ativo a tempos, mas eu decidi deixar para lá, eu podia ter ficado meio tímido, mas sabia que Percy daria conta de Neville, porque eles já estavam no chão, e Percy estava se preparando para entrar.

Os esqueci quando puxei o chefe da família weasley para a cama, ele ainda estava reservado, eu subi em cima dele, ficando em cima de seu quadril, em seu ouvido sussurrei que ninguém ia saber, e eu estava apenas devolvendo o favor de quando ele me acolheu em sua casa. Minha bunda roçava em seu pênis devagar, eu pedi que ele molhasse meus dedos, com eles encharcados de sua saliva me preparei rapidamente, apoiei meu peso em seu tórax e fui descendo devagar até que ele se acostumasse a sensação de me penetrar, para minha surpresa, sua mão veio até minha ereção, e conforme me mexia sua mão acompanhava o ritmo, devagar primeiro, depois mais rápido, ele era grande, e eu não estava acostumado, mas foi tão bom, eu desviei meus olhos para o chão, Percy e Neville trocavam um beijo apaixonado enquanto se moviam juntos, as pernas de Nev nos ombros do ruivo.

Eu gozei primeiro espalhando o sêmen em todo seu peito, ele veio depois num jato forte que me preencheu todo até fazer, eu descansei em seu peito até que fôlego voltasse, nós quatro limpamos o quarto, e eu senti um beijo em minha nunca quando Arthur partiu, Percy e Neville piscaram para mim, eles se tornariam, certamente, um casal agora.

Apesar da delicia daquele dia, eu me senti sozinho.


	12. Amor

**Amor. **

Naquela mesma noite eu vi Harry. Fazia meses desde que ele vinha a Toca, eu não tinha certeza se ele me receberia bem, mas de alguma forma ele parecia triste também, solitário.

Quando eu me aproximei, ele apenas escorregou no banco de pedra da varanda na frente da casa, eu me sentei com ele, mas não tive coragem de dizer nada, ele riu, uma gargalhada gostosa, que me fez corar, não sei porque, mas a nossa proximidade ali era estranha.

— Nós realmente somos fudidos não? Você dorme com todos os Weasley, bem a ala masculina e eu só consigo ficar puto, porque eu não cuidei de você depois da Guerra, porque não fui eu que cuidei da sua recuperação, porque eu não te salvei do monstro, e nem te dei apoio na guerra, eu não consegui tirar a sua virgindade. Eles são sortudos Draco, muito, eles conseguiram você.

— Como você sabe disso? Merda, Potter, eu... — Não sabia porque estava querendo explicar alguma coisa ao invés de pular no pescoço dele, mas eu ainda precisava entender o que ele estava querendo com aquela conversa.

— Eu te salvei Malfoy, você tem uma divida de vida comigo, e eu quase pirei ao saber sobre Snape e Voldemort, mas quando você chegou aqui você estava pensando sobre isso, sobre todos homens que você já dormiu, e acredite as imagens mentais são fortes.

— Você aplicou legilimência em mim?

— Não, depois da guerra meu cérebro mudou, ele lê os pensamentos mesmo sem feitiços, eu consigo ver nitidamente todos os seus pensamentos, é por isso que eu não consigo ficar lá dentro, gente demais.

—Isso não é verdade! — E eu me trai porque eu pensei, e esses pensamentos eram a minha antiga fantasia de dominar Potter, de colocá-lo a minha frente, fazê-lo implorar para que eu entrasse nele.

— Tem certeza que é só isso, Draco? Só sexo? — Harry se aproximou mais, e mais, até que nossos lábios se tocassem. — E eu não estava tendo um caso com Cedric, então você não se vingou de mim. — Ele gargalhou quando eu puxei sua nuca mais forte.

—O que isso quer dizer? — Eu ainda tinha medo, mas de certa forma tudo se encaixava.

— Que eu te amo e que pensei em você esse ano todo, e que se você me quiser vai ter que parar de dormir com todo mundo e dormir só comigo. — O sorriso sincero, os olhos verdes brilhantes e acabou eu estava perdido.

— Eu acho que também te amo.

— Isso é o bastante por agora.

Nós sorrimos e ele me puxou para perto, seu braço me envolvendo a cintura, minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, e eu me lembrei de todas aquelas pessoas que me fizeram chegar ali.

O amor frio de meu pai e seu senso de competição me empurrando para Harry.

A indiferença de Blaise que me fez procurar outro amigo e a recusa de Harry.

A vingança que quisera fazer, mas que só me fez sentir sujo depois.

A preocupação de Severus em me afastar de Harry, de cuidar para que eu não me machucasse e a subseqüente reparação que ele fez quando eu senti os olhos de Potter me encarando quando o diretor morreu.

A dor que me invadiu, que machucou, mas que me sacudiu de vez daquele mundo.

A selvageria que me curou e que me fez perceber o que eu queria.

A loucura dos gêmeos para escapar da casa gelada, que Harry nunca visitava.  
A diversão que me fez ver além do sexo e me fez mais humano do que nunca, me deixando uno de novo para amar.

A briga que me empurrou para mais me fez ser aceito pelo melhor amigo de Harry.

A timidez que quase me fez correr, mas que de alguma forma lavou a minha alma, que me fez agradecer quem me acolheu.

E amor dissolvido do ódio, carinho saído de uma situação de angústia.

Eu estava disposto a ficar com Harry, mesmo que ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos a todos os momentos, porque de certa forma ele foi o único que sempre me viu de verdade.

Agora eu, Draco Malfoy, podia ser só Draco, porque eu fora beijado pela primeira vez e foi por Harry Potter, o meu herói, que de agora em diante será apenas Harry.


End file.
